Shinigami's Secret
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Yugioh, Gundam, beyblade x-over 1x2x5 3x4 ReixKai BxR YxY Duo gets a mysterous phone call, on a mobile the other piolets didnt know existed. when they arrive back at a safehouse, other people appear to already be there, with Duo. what is Duo's big secr
1. Default Chapter

Untitled: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam guys, or yugioh or beyblade characters, blablabla, etc, etc, etc. PLEASE Review! PLEASE, PLEASE! This is sorta by first proper crossover fic, so please review! Like with my other fics, no reviews, no new chapters! Please review!  
Also, PLEASE, can anyone suggest a title? Supernatural stuff in later chapters-and before anyone says anything, I know calling a fic untitled is annoying, but until I get any ideas, that's gonna be what it's called!  
  
Pairings: 1+2+5  
3+4  
13+6 (mentioned)  
Kai + Ray x Kaiba  
Bakura + Yami (mentioned)  
Ryou (Is that how you spell it?) + Yugi  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
Prologue: Strange behaviour  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, what ya doing?" Duo asked Wufei, as he bounced into the living room.  
  
// Uh-Oh, Duo sounds bored. A bored Duo is almost as dangerous as a hyped up Duo. At least he hasn't had any junk food yet.K'so! I had to jinx it, didn't I?//  
  
Things had been quiet, too quiet that morning. A certain braided pilot had been.silent..most of the morning, making the other four pilots feel a mixture of relief, peace, serenity, and unease. Duo Maxwell was never quiet; unless, of course, he was planning something. The last time Duo had been this quiet, all of Wufei's traditional white Chinese outfits had ended up tye-dyed bright pink, Trowa's hair had 'mysteriously' managed to 'turn itself' a revolting glow in the dark neon green colour, Heero's gun had turned up in one of the safe houses fridges, inside a cube of green jello; and innocent little Quatre had been converted, and had ended up spray painting Nataku neon pink, wing Zero Florissant yellow, and heavy arms had been covered with multi-coloured, glow in the dark smile faces.  
  
"My name is Wufei, Maxwell. Not Wu-man" Wufei replied sharply, not looking up from the book he was currently reading.  
  
The four of them (Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero) had been sitting and/or lounging around of Quatre's 'smaller mansions' libraries.  
  
"The name is Duo, Wuffers!" Duo replied cheekily, sounding way too enthusiastic and.happy. The other four pilots began to feel even uneasier than before.  
  
"How the hell do you read this, 'fei?" Duo asked, grabbing the mandarin Chinese poetry book Wufei had been reading.  
  
"Maxwell" Wufei growled, receiving one of Duo's trademark grins. "What do you-" he began, being cut off by a loud bleeping, (followed by the tune the young and the hopeless, by Good Charlotte).  
  
Heero immediately jumped up, gun appearing out of nowhere (obviously not really out of nowhere, but man! Where dose he hide those things in spandex?!) The other three pilots (Trowa, Wufei and Quatre) looking alert, ready for the enemy to come bursting through the doors or windows at any second.  
  
Duo looked sheepishly at the other pilots, pulling a small mobile (That Duo had 'persuaded' ((Begged)) G to make for him) From his back pocket.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Duo apologised, turning his back to the other slightly confused looking pilots, before going out into the hall.  
  
"Did any of you even know he had a mobile?" Heero mouthed, receiving three negative responses. The three of them silently went over to the large oak door, trying to hear Duo's conversation.  
  
"Hello?.Hai, it's me...I thought I told you not to call me unless it's an emergency, what if one of the guys answered?...yep,...yea..yes...WHAT?! What do you mean he..Right, I'll be there as soon as I can.  
I've, um, got some stuff to take care of! E-mail me if I get any new missions, ok? Bye!" Duo called back to the others, as he quickly hurried off.  
  
"What was that about, Yui, Chang?" Trowa asked, seriously.  
  
"How should I know!" Wufei snorted, Heero nodding in agreement.  
  
"You should know because you have both been dating the guy for the past few weeks! How could you not even know that he had a mobile?!" The usually calm, quiet Quatre close to shouted at them.  
  
"Um..ops?" was all Heero had to say.  
  
"You're hopeless! Both of you! And you call Duo a baka!" Quatre angrily muttered, leaving the library; his green-eyed lover following closely behind.  
  
"We really should start paying more attention to Maxwell when he's speaking, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
End prologue  
  
I haven't really started the main story line yet, but I sorta gotta put this in first. Please review!!!! Please, please? PLEASE???!!!!!! 


	2. chapter one

Chapter one: untitled  
  
PLEASE REVIEW? Please? Ppppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you ^ ^  
  
~~ If you have any suggestions for a title, please tell me!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thought  
  
*beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
"Hello, Duo here. Hai...ok...umhum..no can do, I'm waiting for the guys to get back from a mission...I'm on L2 at the moment...what? you can't..but..fine! I'll meet you there..fine, as long as your gone by the time the guys get back. See ya" Duo sighed, his light mood rapidly darkening. // this is great, just great!//  
  
The other pilots had left ton a mission a few days earlier, leaving Duo behind at one of the safe-houses on L2, where they had agreed to meet at after their mission had been completed, in two weeks time.  
  
Duo hated being left behind. He had two weeks alone 'to look forward to'. Joy of all joys.  
  
// oh, well, at least I'll be able to have some fun when they arrive.// Duo smirked to himself, a slightly manic gleam appearing in his eyes.  
  
// Maybe these next two weeks won't be so bad after all //  
  
***Two Weeks Later***  
  
"Barton, Winner, Yui" Wufei nodded wearily at his comrades, as they each finished securing their gundams.  
  
Each one of them looked tired, sleep-deprived, and more than a little worse for wear.  
  
Their mission had not gone to plan. Anything and everything that possibly could have gone wrong did. Now they were facing the daunting prospect of going back to the safe house, where either a extremely hyped up, manic or pissed off Duo would undoubtedly be awaiting their arrival.  
  
As they approached the 'small' five bed roomed safe house, Heero and the others could hear loud voices arguing, coming from within the safe house.  
  
Hesitantly, they each drew their various weapons, approaching the room the voices were coming from. Each of them were thinking along the same lines // Oz has somehow managed to find us. They've captured Duo. We've got to help him before it's too late//.  
  
"On the count of three" Heero mouthed to the others, raising his gun.  
  
One...  
  
Two..  
  
Three..!  
  
Heero mouthed, as Wufei kicked the door down with a loud crash, silencing the people within the room. Heero quickly entered the room, pointing the gun at the nearest person, followed closely behind by the other pilots, quickly assessing the situation: There were nine males I nether room, looking to be between the age of ten and seventeen. Two boys, looking to be no older than twelve or thirteen, were lounging on the sofa. One had spiky silver-grey and blue hair, with blue on his face. The other had long, black hair almost as long as Duo's, wrapped in white linen.  
  
Sitting opposite them were two boys who looked to be almost seventeen years of age. They both had red, black and yellow hair, deep violet-blue eyes, wore a gold pyramid-shaped object on a chin around their necks, and looked almost identical.  
Another two boys, who looked to be about the same age, and who also looked almost identical, were leaning against the wall behind the other two. They both had white-blond hair, and wore a gold wring with a pyramid in the centre around their necks.  
  
A young boy, looking to be no more than ten, with long grey-black- blue hair, and dark grey blue eyes sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
In the centre of the room , stood two more figures. The tall boy Heero was pointing his gun at looked to be about seventeen years of age. He fixed Heero with an icy blue glare, he had dark, cold eyes and brown hair.  
  
The other figure that he had apparently been arguing with slowly positioned himself between the other boy and Heero.  
  
"Heero, guys, put your weapons down" He ordered quietly, making sure the boy behind him could not be shot at.  
  
"Duo?!" Quatre exclaimed, catching sight of his long, now darkly coloured braid. None of them had recognised him.  
  
He just nodded. "Guys, I want you to trust me on this; put your weapons down, and let me explain"  
  
"Fine, explain" Heero replied in cold monotone, gun now pointed at Duo's head.  
  
"How dare you talk to shini-" one of the two boys with white hair started angrily, taking a step forward.  
  
"Bakura, stay back! It's ok, we'll do this their way. What is it you want to know, Heero?" Duo asked sadly, looking at Heero straight in the eye.  
  
"What the hell has been happening here the past two weeks?!"  
  
End of chapter!!!!!  
  
Hehehehehe!!!!!!! Review or else!!!! Please please review! Please? 


	3. CHapter Two

Untitled crossover- any suggestions for a title would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Thank you for any reviews posted! Please review this chapter two!  
  
_*Flash back- Two weeks earlier after the phone call*_  
  
// This is just great! What if the guys come back early and I'm not their?// *Sigh* // Oh well, I said I'd go so I'll go// Duo thought as he got changed.  
  
He wore tight low-slung black leather trousers, a black peasant top and black and silver studded doc martins. He wore a long silver scythe chain around his waist, trailing down one leg. He wore a silver and amethyst cross-shaped bellybutton ring, a black and silver chocker with crossed scythes in it, and countless silver chains wit silver crosses hanging from them. Silver bands encased his upper arms and wrists, rings his fingers. He wore a silver and amethyst spider tongue stud.  
  
Duo quickly applied his black and white makeup, grabbing his throwing knives, various guns, a silver gun and bullets, and the weapon that had made him famous among these people; his ebony and silver rune covered scythe.  
  
"Right. Ready to go!" Duo muttered to himself, grabbing one last item; a clear black crystal in a black and white gold locket, covered in an intricate black vine design.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Duo arrived at a club on the other side of L2, The seventh domain. He walked straight past the long, excited-looking queuing crowed, up to the door.  
  
"Hey-oh, I-its you! I'm so sorry, sir, I-I didn't recognise you for a minute!" The bouncer apologetically stuttered, causing Duo to smirk.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid (The guy looks to be about ten years older than Duo). Have any of the others arrived yet?" Duo asked.  
  
"Have any of who arrived yet, sir?" The tall, burly bouncer asked Duo nervously.  
  
Duo sighed. "Silver, Shadow, Light, Pharaoh, Pure, Ring, White Dragon or Were. They are meant to be meeting me here."  
  
"Yes, sir. Light, Pharaoh, Pure and Ring arrived just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well then, are you just going to continue standing there or are you going to allow me to enter my own club?" Duo asked, rapidly loosing his patience with the bouncer.  
  
"Oh, of course! Here, sir, sorry sir!" The bouncer hurriedly opened the door.  
  
Duo stormed into the club, glancing around the club once before heading over to the other side, aiming for a door marked Private.  
  
"Hey, you can't just go---Oh, Shinigami, its you!" One of the fifteen-year- old members of staff shouted at him, before throwing her arms around him as she realised whom it was.  
  
"Hey, Hildie, long time no see." Duo smiled, allowing the girl to happily hug him.  
  
"So you finally decided to bring the guys here? I thought you said you wouldn't-"  
  
"No, Hildie, I didn't bring the others with me. I'm meeting White Dragon and the others."  
  
"Oh, but Shinigami.."  
  
"Don't worry, Hildie. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?"  
  
"Ok, Duo, I'll see you later then."  
  
Duo quietly slipped into the room, glancing around large, lavishly decorated room once. Everyone was present.  
  
"Good evening, Duo"  
  
"Hn. Skip the pleasantries, Yugi, I assume that there is a reason that I was called here?" Again, he glanced around the room. Yugi and Yami sat on his leather sofa, Yugi leaning back on Yami. Ryou and Bakura were opposite them, Bakura sitting in a leather armchair, Ryou sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning back on him. Kai and Ray were lounging on Duo's desk, Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall opposite the door and his younger brother, Mokuba, was standing next to him, smiling over at Duo.  
  
Yugi and Yami were both wearing almost identical outfits. Both wore tight low-slung midnight blue leather trousers and black boots. Yugi wore a metallic shimmering ice blue tank top thing (like the one Yami wears in YuGiOh, just a different colour). Yami wore a similar top, but his was ebony. Both wore long midnight blue leather trench coats. White gold and black leather studded belts surrounded their waists, white gold and black onyx chains and chokers encircled and hung from their necks. Ice and cobalt blue tinted gold bangles encircled their upper arms, wrists and fingers. Ice blue makeup adorned Yugi's features, midnight blue adorning Yami's features.  
  
Ryou and Bakura also wore similar outfits. Both wore tight low-slung white leather trousers and boots. Ryou wore a tight pale lilac silk shirt; Bakura wore a dark, almost black purple silk shirt. They both wore long white leather trench coats. Rose and lilac tinted white gold chains and bands encircled their upper arms, wrists, fingers, necks and waist. Ryou wore a pale purple leather choker, Bakura a deep purple one. They both wire white gold and black leather belts. Metallic purple makeup adorned their milky pale features.  
  
Ray wore an outfit similar to that of which he usually wore (Similar to the one in Beyblade V-force), but this one was silver, deep grey and black. Black onyx and white gold bangles encircled his wrists, upper arms and fingers. He also wore a deep grey choker and studded belt. Deep grey and silver makeup adorned his features.  
  
Kai wore a shimmering silver-blue muscle shirt, loose blood red trousers and black boots. He wore a pale grey and white gold bangles encircled his upper arms, wrists, fingers and waist. He wore a blood red belt. Red make- up adorned his features.  
  
Mokuba wore forest green leather trousers and a loose forest green peasant top. He wore dark green boots and a deep forest green leather trench coat. Green tinted white gold chains hung around his waist, a metallic green choker around his neck.  
  
Seto Kaiba wore tight low-slung black leather trousers and a tight black top. He wore a black leather and white gold studded belt around his waist, black and silver doc martins and a black-silver choker. White gold bands encircled his upper arms. He wore a long white and pale grey coat (Like In the domino row series)  
Silver chains hung around his neck, silver crosses hanging from most of them. Black makeup adorned his features.  
  
"Patient as always, I see Shinigami." Yami smirked, stretching, before leaning over to kiss his long-term partner, Yugi.  
  
"Shut it, Pharaoh, and put poor Light down." Duo grumbled, throwing himself down onto the one remaining black leather chair behind his desk.  
  
"You are late." Seto stated, pushing himself up off of the wall, walking over towards Duo.  
  
"Hn. If you guys had hired competent staff and a half decent bouncer for my club then I would have been here on time. Now is anyone going to tell me why I am here or not? I shouldn't be here; if the others tried to contact me back at the house.." Duo began, trailing off.  
  
"We know that you have other business to attend to, Duo, but you must remember where your priorities lye." Ryou gently but firmly reminded Duo.  
  
"But-this is just as important!" Duo tried to defend himself.  
  
"Oh? And just what is it that you have to do that is so important, Duo?" Bakura asked, receiving nods of agreement all around.  
  
"I-its none of your business! I-I can't tell you, anyway." Duo stood, turning to leave.  
  
"Being a Gundam pilot must be quite time consuming, ne, Shinigami?" Kaiba asked offhandedly.  
  
Duo spun around, a mixture of fury, surprise and fear clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
"How did you-" He began, voice trembling.  
  
"Really, Duo, I don't know what you were thinking. They haven't figured it out yet, but just because they haven't, doesn't mean that the others won't. I mean, really Duo, joining the rebel forces, using the codename Shinigami, the same name that made you respected and feared among their kinds (Seto indicated to the others, before continuing.) And piloting a mobile suite called DeathsytheHell, with a giant scythe and clocking device? Specialty stealth and infiltration? Come on, Duo, just how stupid do you think I am?" Seto finished, smirking.  
  
"Have you told anyone else?" Duo asked, a look of complete and utter shock and horror masking his features. Kaiba just shook his head.  
  
"Only those in this room know now."  
  
"01 is going to kill me when he finds out" Duo sighed shakily, sitting back down, head in his hands.  
  
"Why bother, Duo? What they do is none of our concern. Have you already forgotten your self-appointed mission? To find the four others that were prophesised?" Ray asked.  
  
"How can you say that it is none of our concern? Hundreds of thousands of innocent people are dying for no real reason!" Duo exploded.  
  
"Hundreds of thousands of humans, Duo."  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Please review! 


End file.
